


Cup Overflows

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far away from her newborn child Tharja finds she has a problem; Gaius offers a fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup Overflows

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill, for the [prompt](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/81369153584/gaius-any-female-lactation-kink): Gaius/any!female - lactation kink.  
> So if breastfeeding and mentions to pregnancy squick you out, hit that back arrow.

Tharja cursed her traitorous body. 

The Plegian sorceress supposed she should have expected it, that after marriage a child would follow. Not that the getting had been planned to come so shortly after the ceremony. Her husband just happened to have very nimble fingers and a skilled mouth, not to mention gluttonous appetites. 

Tharja had hated her pregnancy and its difficulties. Vomiting, cramps, waves of crippling exhaustion, and mood swings wide enough to take down ten training dummies. Even after it had all ended with the birth, she had mixed feelings over a baby that only fussed and needed constant cleaning up.

But neither had Tharja expected to be dragged into another war so soon. Both Gaius and herself were valuable members of the army, and thus couldn't dodge out even with the excuse of a newborn. So arrangements with a caretaker had been made for Noire in Ylisstol, and they had left on a journey that would last for only Grima knew how long. Although it didn't get her excused from the fighting, Tharja's state as a new mother had further complicated matters.

A pain had manifested a couple of days into the long march, one centered in each of her breasts- and she had realized the cause: on the battlefield there was no infant to nurse, yet her body still filled with milk! Tharja had ignored the ache, but soon enough it was not only pain she had to deal with but the possibility of her bodice becoming soiled! For once in her life Tharja had wrapped a binding cloth about her chest, to prevent milk from seeping through the dark material. 

And so the last week has plodded miserably by. Every candlemark her clothes remained dry and no ache weighed down her breasts, Tharja offered a prayer of thanks to Grima or Naga or any other gods that happened to be listening. When the pain and mess got especially bad, she sent prayers of promised tribute and devotion if she could only get some damned relief! When those prayers went unanswered, she could only sulk and vent her ill mood into concocting the pettiest of hexes.

Today was especially bad. Rather than simply marching, the army had run across a wandering herd of Risen and fought until the sun started to set. It might have been cathartic to hex those bags of flesh into oblivion, but the gestures of her casting had aggravated her already tender chest. By the time she had been dismissed and able to visit the bathing tents, the dark of night had overtaken the day and Tharja was so done. 

If anyone tried to order her out of her personal tent tonight, she would hex them blind!

The pressure hurt. That binding cloth was coming off! No matter that she had to peel off the rest of her outfit to get at it. Standing practically naked and muttering obscenities, her breasts throbbed as Tharja freed them from that wretched binding. When her chest was blissfully bare, she leaned against the side of the sleeping cot and sighed. 

Tharja had never dreamed she'd hate her breasts for doing what came naturally. But she did; the milk was only an irritating, messy inconvenience. And there wasn't much she could do about it this night.

Her dark spiraling thoughts were interrupted by her husband abruptly entering the tent. He seemed to freeze at her undressed state, but thankfully had the sense to tie the flap behind him rather than simply stupidly staring. Although predictably, once the tent was secured, he did just that- unashamedly looking her body up and down before settling on her breasts.

It was nothing new, but Tharja didn't understand how Gaius could gaze at her naked chest so hungrily. She knew for a fact her bosom weren't perfect as they had been before he'd gotten her big with child. Now there were small stretch marks along the side of them, lines that had appeared when her breasts swelled with her first milk. Having a hungry babe regularly attached to them hadn't helped matters either. Not that Tharja much cared how her chest looked when it was tender and tight with no one to suckle all that milk. 

Gaius tilted his head to the side, eyes still staring at her bare chest. "I was wondering what bee got into your bonnet." The complete lack of mockery in his voice was the only reason Tharja didn't hex her husband mute. 

"Yes, well, as you can see its sting has left me quite swollen." The words were snide as they left her mouth; she was in no mood for games.

Her tone caused him to look up at her face and cock a brow, then he came towards her. The thief didn't stop moving until he was standing between her legs, and he leaned in to loop an arm around the small of her waist. He ran his knuckles gently along the underswell of each breast. 

"Does this hurt?" Concern softened his voice.

It made Tharja exhale shakily, "Yes, but... But not your touching. They just hurt."

The hand not attached to the arm anchoring her waist rose to weigh the swollen weight of her left breast. She was tempted to slap the touch away, yet his clever movements coaxed her into allowing it to continue. Fingers circled gently, always enticing her body's arousal rather than irritating with overzealous tweaks to the sensitive flesh.

His teasing caused liquid to bead at center of that nipple. Gaius' eyes followed as the drop rolled down the slope of her breast before dipping down his head. A gasp escaped Tharja at the flick of his tongue as he gathered the drop and followed the trail up over the hardened bud of her nipple.

His breath tickled. Tharja swallowed then muttered, "Go on..."

Her husband lowered his orange head without hesitation, lips latching on and mouth sucking. The sensation caught her off guard, a thimble of tauntness, all pinpricks, before the heaviness in her breast trickled out into his mouth. With the release of milk came a rush of relief that was near euphoric, Tharja's world narrowing to his wet and warm mouth pressed tight against her skin.

Her fingernails feathered across his scalp as he nursed out the ache. So devilishly sensitive that the barest scrape of his teeth against skin had her jumping. The way he moaned as he fed from her was wanton. It thrilled the sorceress in how shamelessly Gaius displayed his enjoyment at drinking from her breast.

When one last long suck drew little more than a single droplet, he switched his attentions to her other breast that ached from neglect. 

Tharja wasn't about to stop him from easing the swollen strain. When he set about teasing her right breast as he first had for her left, she decided he need egging on. "Stop playing with me. Fix the situation your baby left me in."

"Noire's your daughter too," He murmured while lazily licking at her dripping nipple. "Don't talk about her like she's not."

For some reason his words brought to her mind the memory of how the thief would carefully run a finger over Noire's chubby cheek whenever he caught Tharja nursing the baby. It was always a tender gesture. For all of the baby's squalling and fussy moments, Gaius had never spoken badly about their child nor treated the babe harshly. He likely expected the same sort of treatment from her as the mother.

"Fine." Tharja sighed, "I'll be more careful about my wording towards our daughter." 

He seemed to approve of this, and showed it by ending the incessant teasing and settling his mouth over her right nipple. A little noise, something like a stuttered moan, escaped her as he started to suckle in earnest and eased the terrible pressure. Gaius hummed his pleasure at the sound.

His hand slid low, palm pressing against her mons as his fingers gently brushed around her clit, and she felt the hardness of his erection pressed against her. His lips released her nipple suddenly and he turned up his face to ask, "Are you up for-"

"Yes." Tharja interrupted and impatiently removed the last of her clothing. Her hands slid behind her husband's jaw and drew him back down to her right breast; the pressure wasn't completely gone. He returned his open mouth back onto her without protest.

Then Gaius shifted himself between her thighs, flexible enough to remain latched on and suckling while maneuvering. Tharja's own hands unlaced his breeches and positioned him against her entrance, already wet without need for further foreplay. With no hesitation he thrusts inside, and made her gasp with how quickly she's filled up with him. Once he was seated deep, they exhaled together- her onto his orange hair, him over her breasts. 

Then, Tharja urged him to move and didn't let up until he set a brutal pace. The stretching burn of their frantic coupling was a pain she welcomed. 

Tharja tangled her fingers in the bright strands of his hair, scratched at the back of his ears. She gasped as he strongly sucked and spanned her ribcage with both his hands. A shared groan of satisfaction lingering on and on as Tharja tilted her hips slightly, optimizing their position and connecting their bodies in all the right places. She'd been on edge since that first relieving suckle, and Tharja could feel that they're both close in how Gaius' thrusts grew steadily sharper and faster. 

Then the climax is suddenly upon her! The pulling and stretching snapped, catapulting her though the darkness into some great, unknown abyss. As she came down from the high, she felt Gauis' end, the minutest movements of how his hips snapped until his whole body tenses and goes lax. After they fell back together onto the cot, limbs hopelessly tangled. 

After a long, lazy moment Gaius shifted his body to lift his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, a strange sweetness shuddered through her as Tharja tasted milk on his tongue.

Resting his head next to hers, he grinned. "Tharja, don't be shy whenever you need me to do this." 

"Oh, I know you're more than happy to do it." Tharja smirked. "I just don't want to encourage bad habits. You do remember that you'll have to share my milk with Noire, don't you, Gaius?"

The orange-haired thief pouted at the question, and stubbornly buried his face between her breasts instead of answering. But the sorceress didn't stop him- for the first time in a week her breasts felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to [Isangma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Isangma) for BETAing!
> 
> This fic was kinda a weird experiment. Tharja is a controversial character for her actions as a mother and with good reason, personally I find Noire's supports with her parents problematic. But with all that in mind, I challenged myself to write this from the POV of a character I didn't like, and not villainizing them. Here I tried to portray Tharja as a woman who has encountered mainly difficulty with her new role as a mother and she isn't exactly thrilled with it.  
> All within the context of lactation smut *coughs*. Although honestly, I always wondered about how Lucina's mother dealt with overfull breasts- just suck up the pain? Oof.  
> Considering how early on Gaius flirts with Tharja, I'd wager they'd be a pretty sexually active married couple. As for when exactly this fic is supposed to happen... that's up to you. This could be in the Bad Future timeline before everything went to heck, or within the playable timeline with some fudging within that two year time skip.


End file.
